Mahou Love Chocolate
by kyuubigunslinger14
Summary: It's amazing how strong a love potion can be. Of course Chamo-kun bought more love chocolate. Why you ask? Why not? Yet this one might have been a tad too strong. Well maybe for Konoka. Enjoy.


**Hey there. Another KonoSetsu of course. I hope you can enjoy this one too. First of all, I wanna thank my girl cuz she give me my ideas, and my friend Komett(who's debt I'm totally in)**

* * *

Please enjoy and let me know what you think

"..mmn ..set-chan.."

A sleepy chestnut haired girl mumbled in her half sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her quiet dorm. Asuna and Negi were no where to be found.

_'Oh yeah they had to go to Eva-chan's today.'_

Konoka looked over to her clock and it read 8:02.

_'It's still pretty early.'_

Just as she was about to turn to fall asleep again, she heard knocking at the door then the door opening and closing.

_'I think it's Set-chan!!'_

Konoka woke up from her bed and walked to the door eager to find out who came home. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"G-Good morning Ojou-sama."

_'O-ojou-sama so kawaii!!. Must fight back urge to h-h-hol-'_

"Set-chaaann!!!"

Konoka quickly, as if by instinct, glomped her beloved friend Setsuna.

"O-ojou-sama! Y-Y-You're n-not wearing umm a-any.."

Her pajamas were usually a loose shirt and some pants but for some strange reason she didn't put her pajamas on last night. So that day her sleep wear consisted of nothing but a tank top and a pair of white undies.

"Set-chaan. What did I say?"

Konoka wrapped her arms around her pulling herself in closer.

"Ko-Ko-Kono-chan!!!"

"Yes Set-chan?"

"Y-You're n-not wearing any p-pants."

"Oh yeah. Oops."

Konoka stood up and helped her up and walked away swaying her hips in an alluring manner to the hanyo. Her eyes stayed glued to the chestnut haired girl. She stood there watching for perhaps too long.

"Set-chaaann!! Echhhiii!!"

Setsuna looked away in shame, blush spread all over her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ko-Kono-chan!!"

Konoka smiled blushing lightly as she put on her a light silver skirt. She changed her white tank top with a slim fit light blue T-shirt. She walked over to the kitchen and stood behind the counter scanning the room for her guardian. The hanyo was sitting on a small couch in the living room.

"Set-chan let's do something today!"

The hanyo, still blushing from what had just happened, nodded looking at her.

"What do you have in mind Kono-chan?"

"Well, first I'll make us some breakfast and then we'll see what we can do."

She turned to the fridge and pulled out some eggs, cheese, and white rice. About 20 minutes pasted and she finished making two omelettes. During that time Setsuna had come to Konoka's side to watch her cook.. While tea brewed, she set the table. Once the tea was done they began to eat they started some small talk.

It had been 3 years since their first days in Mahora. Now they both attend the high school classes there. Negi and Asuna were gone most of the time due to the training they had to go through to go to the magic world Konoka and Setsuna had to train as well but today was one of their days off. Their relationship strengthened over time but not enough to say they were dating.

_'Today I will tell Kono-chan how I feel, but what if she doesn't like me like that. No either way I will try. Where ever we go in the end I will tell her. Yes that is my plan. No wait I shouldn't I am but her guard and nothing more. It cannot be therefore I must abandon my feeling to- oh who am I kidding. I love Kono-chan. I'll surely be fired if head master finds out.'_

"-chan..Set-chaaan"

"Huh? Yes Kono-chan?"

Her cheek was suddenly pulled by the healer in front of her.

"Ow ow ow. Ko-Kono-chan that hurts."

Setsuna playfully whined hoping she would let go.

"You were spacing out again Set-chan."

"A-Ah yes. I'm sorry Kono-chan. Just thinking about what we're gonna do today."

"Hm? Let me think."

The healer picked up both plates happily and took them to the kitchen. She washed the dishes and went back to her hanyo.

"How about we watch a movie for now and later on we go out for some ice cream?"

She made the saddest puppy dog eyes she could at Setsuna. The hanyo gave in and agreed. Konoka looked for an scary movie to watch and put it in. She sat down next to Setsuna as the movie began. After an hour of Konoka shrieking and burring her face into a blushing hanyo's shoulder, the healer heard her phone ring.

"I'll be right back Set-chan."

She smiled warmly at her and the other girl nodded again blushing. By the time she got to her phone she had a missed call. She reached over to Negi's desk and grabbed her phone only to see that the caller was a restricted number. She shrugged and was about to turn to walk away back but her eyes noticed a small plate full of small chocolates.

_'This looks very tasty I hope Negi-kun won't mind if I take one'_

The healer took one and ate it happily.

_'Such a sweet taste. It tastes strangely sweet though.'_

"K-Kono-chan?"

The hanyo looked around for the healer and spotted her.

"I um paused the movie. Who was it on the phone?"

"Oh I don't know I didn't get here in time and the call was-"

Konoka turned to see Setsuna behind her. Her eyes met her beloved friends causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Kono-chan?"

Setsuna walked over to her slightly confused by the pause in her sentence.

"What happened?"

Breathlessly all Konoka could was.._Set-chan..._before pouncing on the girl and pinning her down to the ground.

"K-Kono-cha-"

The shimei student was soon cut off by the healer's lips.

_'Ko-Ko-Kono-ch-chan?'_

_'Set-chan....'_

She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck and pulled her closer. Setsuna blushed trying not to give in. She pushed away slight blushing even more.

"K-Kono-chan? What are you-"

With more force Konoka kissed her rougher making her stifle out a small moan.

_'Some thing's wrong with Kono-chan! She's never this aggressive. Maybe I should just give into compliance. Yes that sounds fine. No no no no!! I can't take advantage of Kono-chan like this!!'_

She tried pushing away again but Konoka just got rougher. The shorter girl groaned biting her lip. She hopelessly held back her moans.

_'uwaahh Kono-chan!! No!'_

Konoka ran her hands down her own body taking off her shirt. She proceeded to do the same with her skirt. Her breathing picked up looking down at her beloved with lust filled eyes. She leaned lower into the hanyo and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. She nipped lightly at the pale skin before her. Unable to contain herself anymore, Setsuna let out a small moan.

_'N-No I can't control my voice. This isn't like Kono-chan. There's a different look in her eyes. I have to get her off me before I really do give in. All my self control is going to shatter. Oh god please give me the strength and will power to not mindlessly push Kono-chan on the floor and fuck her till she's numb..'_

A hot tongue rubbed itself up and down her neck.

_'Geh.. no I can't. I wont'_

She quickly flipped over Konoka who was now on the bottom.

"Kono-chan!!"

Setsuna blushed looking down at the half naked healer.

"Set-chan I love you!!"

The blush darkened. She looked around to see what could've gone wrong. Like Konoka, she saw the little plate with the small chocolates on it.

_'Damn ermine. I should've known that it was something like that. This is probably the 7th time he tries a love potion on me or Kono-chan. I can do it on my own...ok maybe not but these love potions are getting out of hand. I just have to hold her off till it wears off. She's more aggressive this time though. No I won't let that stop me.'_

"Kono-chan snap out of it it's a love potion."

"But Set-chan I really do love you."

She blushed even more gritting her teeth,

_'Why does she have to be so damn cute?'_

Konoka threw her arms around her neck.

"Hehe S-Set-chaan."

"N-No Kono-chan. It's the love potion!"

The healer grinned pulled on the hanyo's shirt.

"Set-chan it's hooott."

"K-Kono-chan!! No don't! I need that!!"

"Set-chan!! As your Ojou-sama you have to do as I say now strip!!"

"Wh-What?"

"Now Se-Set-chan.. hehehe or I'll do it f-for youuu."

The healer seemed drunk. Perhaps she had more than one. She hiccuped giggling still trying to pull off the shirt.

"K-K-Kono-chan!! I-I can't!"

"Set-chan . _Hiccup. _I thought you loved me t-too. _Hiccup. _Now do as I say Set-ch-chan."

She giggled some more smiling at the hanyo.

_'Why Kono-chan! This isn't right!! you're abusing the system but worst part is I can't deny your requests!!'_

The healers smile was priceless and yet, it would've worked so much better if she wasn't slight drunk off the chocolates.

"But K-Kono-chan!! Please reconsider!! I'll do anything."

"Set-chan."

Her voice became heavy and a stern look crossed her blushing face.

"Y-Yes Kono-chan?"

The stern quickly changed to a grin.

"Then kiss m-mee."

She replied in a half whine pouting now. Steam came out of the hanyo's head making her swoon. She fell off trying to pry her self away from the half naked girl. She sulked sitting down on the floor facing away from her.

_'Kono-chan's drunk off of the love potion. If only she could tell me this and mean it.'_

"Set-chan you don't love me?"

Tears formed in the healers eyes.

"I love you Set-chan. A lot a lot!! Since we were _hiccup _kids. Hehe"

"Kono-chan.."

She turned and saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"Uwaah!! Kono-chan no!!"

She grabbed the girl hastily and pulled herself into her neck.

"I've always loved you too. You don't know how hard it is to resist temptation. Every day I fight with myself so I can resist kissing or huggling you so suddenly. I know it;t not right because I'm your body guard and you're a princess. Such a beautiful princess at that. You're perfect in every way Kono-chan. A half demon like me could never even wish to be loved by someone so amazing as you. I feel so blessed to even be accompanied by your graceful presence. I'm not worthy to receive such love from you. I'm nothing but an ugly, filthy half demon."

The healer put her hand to the back of Setsuna's head.

"You don't know how many times I've sullied your beautiful figure with my filthy thoughts. Even now, as I hold you in nothing but your bare under garments, my head is filled with filthy thoughts. I'm a disgrace as a Sakurazaki. We are to protect the Konoe. I have failed as you're body guard. I'm a failure to the Konoe. Even my own clan won't accept me. For my white wings bring a curse."

Setsuna sobbed silently.

"To my clan I'm nothing. I'm worse than they are. A ugly half demon. Demons won't have me. Humans won't accept me. Regardless, my weak human heart has led me to fall in love with my charge. The demon blood inside me allow such filthy thoughts to fill my head. I'm sorry Kono-chan. I don't deserve to have some one as kind as you in my life. You deserve better. You're a beautiful princess. The heir to the Konoe family. I'm a fool to think that I'm a good match. You deserve so much better. So much better than m-."

The healer cut off Setsuna in the middle of her rant with a slap across the face. She grit her teeth crying holding the sobbing hanyo.

"K-Kono-chan."

"Is that all I am to you Set-chan? Just the '_Heir to the Konoe?' _I may be that to my family but to you I want to be a friend. No actually I want to be more than a friend. I love you Set-chan for who you are. I love your white wings. I love how you look with them out. You look like an angel. Every thing about you is just amazing. I know you love me as much as I love you. I'm here for you Set-chan. I really do love you. What's stopping you? Screw the clan. Screw my family. You want me or my family? I have a say in how I want to rule the Konoe clan too. If I want to be a queen with a half-demon girl as my King then so be it dammit."

Setsuna rubbed her face blushing. She looked at Konoka in awe.

"Set-chan I'm very serious. When I say I love you, I mean it. If I say that I think your white wings are sexy, I am being serious. If I say I want you to be my king then, dammit I'm hella serious."

"Kono-chan..."

"Yes Set-chan?"

She smiled. A new found confidence sparked in her body. She felt so happy that she confessed to her beloved Set-chan. Even Setsuna, in return, confessed as well. She had never felt so sure and happy about loving Setsuna. She looked at her hanyo with passion in her eyes.

_'I love you Set-chan..'_

"Kono-chan. Y-You're cussing!"

The healer's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes I am. What of it?"

"It's just. I don't know. You never cuss."

"A certain hard head girl couldn't get the fact that the girl they love, loves her in return. It only took about 13 years for her to realize so of course I'm going to cuss at said girl."

Setsuna blushed smiling a bit.

"Th-that long?"

"Hell yeah. Baka Set-chan. Really. Don't you know it's improper to make a lady wait. And you call yourself my bodyguard hmp."

Konoka smirked a little look at the shocking face from Setsuna. She immediately threw herself on the ground bowing at the healer.

"No Kono-chan!! A thousand times apologies!! I-I. No!! It's not that I didn't want to. I-I. No I'm sorry!!"

Konoka burst out laughing. She helped the hanyo up.

"You idiot. Hehehe. It's fine. It was worth the wait."

She at up against the hanyo leaning against her back.

"K-Kono-chan y-your still-"

"I know. Oh and one more thing."

"H-Huh?"

"Don't bow down to me. I don't want the love of my life bowing down to me. There's only one time I'll ever allow it."

She paused giggling. Blush spread to her face making her smile.

"And it'd better only be to ask my hand in marriage."

She half mumbled the last part leaving Setsuna to question. She obviously heard but was afraid she heard wrong.

"Tell me Kono-chan!!"

"No. You have to find out on your own."

She stuck her tongue out at her. Konoka, being so playful, and Setsuna, being so determined to find out, soon started another one of their struggles. Their only weapons being their bodies. In no time Setsuna had Konoka pinned on the floor pouting.

"Please Kono-chan. Just once more."

"Sorry Set-chan. As much as I want to give in, no."

Setsuna sulked pouting even more.

"Aww with a look like that I can't resist."

The healer kissed the hanyo, breaking her away from her sulking. She muffled out a cry but Konoka soon stopped that by slipping her moist tongue into her mouth. The hanyo lost herself after that. She released her hands and put one to her shoulder and another to hold herself up. Konoka started to unbutton the uniform shirt she wore and slip off her skirt.

"K-Kono-chan!!"

She blushed trying to pull off the skillful hands from her. Just then the door opened.

"Hey Negi!! Hurry up. I'm tired and I want some rest and relaxation."

Both girls looked up at Asuna, who had just entered the room.

"Th-This isn't wh-"

Just then, a "great" idea popped into the healer's head and she smirked pulling the hanyo closer.

"Oh Set-chan!! No-Not the-there!! Uwaah S-Set-chan!!"

"Kon-Kono-chan!!!!"

Asuna turned around and punched Negi out the door to save him from seeing Konoka and Setsuna in all their "Sex Craze."

"Oh dear god!!! Jesus!!! Konoka!! Get yourself some clothes and get the hell out!! Negi lives here too you know!! Oh god! And you Setsuna!! To be so bold as to violate Konoka in the comfort of our clean home!! I would've never expected this!! Especially from the, _Oh so stoic_, you!!!"

Setsuna blushed furiously trying to get herself away from Konoka. Konoka kept pulling herself closer crying out the name of her lover.

"I'm going to go get Negi but for God's sake!! Get clothes and get out!! Poor kids still pretty darn innocent!! Konoka c'mon. You can continue this in Sakurazaki's room but for now, Snap the hell out of what ever the hell kind of heat she got you in and get out!!"

With that, Asuna ran out the door after Negi who had gotten punched in the chin and out the door. Setsuna pried off Konoka and buttoned her shirt.

"Set-chan!!"

"Kono-chaaan!! Why!!"

"There there It's not as bad as it seems."

"Kono-chan. You're in nothing but under garments!! She thinks I violated you!! She punched Negi to save him from seeing such a thing!! Of course it's that bad!!!"

Konoka giggled and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Well, let's go do as Asuna said."

"Wh-What's that?"

Konoka smiled and took her by the hand. She ran towards the door still in nothing but a towel.

"Continue in your room."

She giggled looking at her. It took about half a minute to process what she had just said in her head.

_'Three..two...one..'_

"KONO-CHAN!!!!"

* * *

**There we go. My second idea. I hope you guys enjoyed this one too. I worked pretty darn hard**

**Oh yea before I forget. I wanna thank a couple of people. My girl cuz she inspired me. Komett for beta-ing.(i totally owe you one)**

**Yavapai, Haavu, Shiroki, and LoneWolf03 for review my other fic.(thanks a ton)**

**And yea thats basically it.**

**Once again feedback would totally be appreciated. Please and Thank you?**


End file.
